


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 605

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [21]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Trigedasleng, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 605 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 605 ofThe 100.)





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 605

GAIA  
Which is why Madi needs to continue her training with me.

TRANSLATION  
_En em bilaik mouda Madi gaf in kigon em levo ogeda kom ai._

GAIA  
What if she skins her knee? Or, I don’t know, gets a paper cut?

TRANSLATION  
_Wof em teik em nila reya? O, em’ilaik, ge jok op kom fayaslais?_

MADI  
I love you, Clarke.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai hod yu in, Klok._

BELLAMY  
Get rid of her. I need to talk to you alone. Now.

TRANSLATION  
_Flish em of. Ai gaf in chich yu op soulou. Kom nau._

BELLAMY  
I see the faces of the people I’ve killed when I dream, not in the mirror.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai sin in feis-de kom keryon ai don rip klin ona flashpa, nou ona fleta._

**Author's Note:**

> This episode begins with some Mandarin dialogue that was translated by my good friend and former roommate at Cal John Yap! I wanted them to give him an end credit, but I guess they didn't have room. (They are going by pretty fast this season...)
> 
> This episode features a Slakgedakru word that I absolutely love: _fayaslais_ for "paper cut". It came about when Christian Constantiny ( **K1** ) suggested _fleimkodon_ to suggest how much it burns when you get a paper cut. Using that intended meaning I suggested _fayakodon_ and _fayaslais_ , and everyone liked the latter, so it became canon.
> 
> Bellamy's last line was originally, "I see the faces of the people I’ve killed when I _sleep_ , not in the mirror." Josephine then followed up with, "Sorry, can you say that last phrase again? I’m guessing 'ridden' comes from bed-ridden. So is that sleep?" I certainly appreciated the effort, but _riden_ is "sleep" as a noun. In Bellamy's phrase, it would have been _taim ai rid ai op_ ; the nominal form wouldn't have been used. I might've been able to make it work, but also the notion that _riden_ came from "bed-ridden" is a false friend. In fact, _riden_ comes from "reading". This is a code word. With the original code, you would say that you were going to go "read up" when you were going to go to sleep. This prevented those who were overhearing from figuring out that the speaker was going to sleep. Because of that, I asked if we could change the line, and so I got to come up with a word for "dream", i.e. _flashpa_ , which does indeed come from "flashback". (Of course then the joke is I went ahead and used the nominal form anyway, rather than try to figure out how to turn that into a verb!)
> 
> One last note: The word _fleta_ , from "reflector", came from Slakgedakru user **Tania kom Frikru**! Was really happy with that one, because I was drawing a blank for what to do for "mirror".


End file.
